Pineapple Laptop Love
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Mishirou! Mimi and Izzy "accindentally" met eachother on the web, and from exchanging emails and instant messages, they slowly establish a romance...? (More romance to come!)


Disclaimer- I own nothing, nothing at all!Honest!

A/n- possibly my first ever Mishirou!

Pineapple Laptop Love

** **

Member Profile

Name: Mimi Dats-all-u-need-2-no

Gender: Female

Occupation: grl in New York

Marital Status: none of ur business :p

Hobbies: shopping, chatting (online or on the phone, doesn't matter as I get to chat!), ordinary girly stuff

Quote: "If your life is full of lemons, make lemon pie!" –Agumon

Name: Koushirou Izumi

Gender: Male

Occupation: computer nerd

Marital Status: Single

Hobbies: surfing the net, hacking systems (just kidding), etc.

Quote: "Prodigious!" –me

To: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

From: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

Subject: hey there

I know someone like you, are you a Digi-Destined?I read your member profile and you seem to know Agumon pretty well.So are you someone involved with Digimon?

And, are you Mimi Tachikawa?

Best regards

Prodigy39

To: Prodigy39@prodgious.net

From: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

Subject: Re: hey there

Yep, this Mimi Tachikawa at ur service! 

How do you know me?Are you Jyou or someone?But, from the looks of it, ::smiles smugly:: you're Koushirou.I mean, w/out looking at your member profile, who else hasa screen name like "Prodigy39@prodigious.net"?

Ciao

Mimi

To: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

From: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

Subject: I knew it! J

I __knew you were Mimi! So, PrissyPinkPrincess eh?LOL

Well, how's New York?Crowded?Noisy?Maybe even…polluted?Joking!

Best regards,

Koushirou

To: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

From: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

Subject: Re: I knew it! J

New York's fine, except a bit crowded…xp

How's Odaiba?Fine?Wut about da rest of da digi-destineds?Tell me about you!

Ciao

Mimi

To: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com 

From: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

Subject: ^^

Odaiba's great, you should see how Sora and Yama are getting it on!Well, actually, that's not really a nice way to put it.Taichi's pretty depressed over it.I heard him mumbling in class the other day "How are you supposed to accuse your best friend of stealing your girl?"

I feel pretty sorry for him actually.

But Sora and Yama seem happy enough.

As for me, nothing much.g well, maybe that I just heard you got a pink pineapple laptop—congrats!The pineapple laptops are pretty good.

Best regards,

Koushirou

To: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

From: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

Subject: Re: ^^

Are you KIDDING?!?!Sora and YAMA?!?!

Whoa.Now I've seen everything.What's next, Daisuke and Hikari?

Ciao

Mimi

To: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

From: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

Subject: o.O

No, thankfully, Daisuke and Hikari haven't reached that level yet.

And no, I'm not kidding.

Guess what?Jyou's preparing to go to some school in America, so you might be able to visit him there!I think the school was called Harvard or something, which was supposed to be this real famous school, so be happy.^^

Well, that's pretty much all for now—oh yeah!Miyako wanted me to tell you, she finally got Ken to go on a date with her!

Best regards,

Koushirou

To: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

From: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

Subject: Re: o.O

Wow!A million congratulations to Jyou!Harvard's a _very _good college.As for Miya-chan, send her my best wishes in her love life!

That reminds me, cheer up Taichi, willya?

_Ciao_

Mimi

To: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

From: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

Subject: Taichi sends his thanks

Like the subject said, Taichi sends his thanks for you wanting to cheer him up.Miyako just nodded happily and said, "Ken-chan gave me a rose today!"

Yama's playing his concert tomorrow, so he wants us to come.I wish you could come though!I know you love his music, maybe I'll record it and send it to you as an mp3 file!

Best regards,

Koushirou

To: Prodigy39@prodigious.net

From: PrissyPinkPrincess@luvme.com

Subject: Re: Taichi sends his thanks

How wuz da concert?And I would _love _it if you would send Yama's music to me as an mp3 file!I've always loved his song, "I turn around"!oh, and visit sometimes, wouldja? g

_Ciao_

Mimi

A/n- there!The first chapter to "Pineapple Laptop Love!" R+R please!


End file.
